


Little Sweetie

by sugar_star



Series: Haikyuu!! x Reader [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I've never written explicit smut before sorry if ITS BAD, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory Mention, Reader-Insert, it's smuts my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_star/pseuds/sugar_star
Summary: He hated when you called him "little sweetie", you're grown men!





	Little Sweetie

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone sorry if it's got a lot of errors!! I've also never.. wrote just smut.... sorry if it's bad!!
> 
> Personal updates in End Notes for anyone interested.

Eleven pm. Usually you'd be nestled in bed by now, huddled under the covers, drifting off into dream land next to a warm Matsukawa Issei. But here you sat, on a too large couch staring blankly at a cheesy old horror movie, draped in a blanket and listen to the clock in the kitchen tick, tick, tick. Mattsun had to work tonight, your boyfriend of about four years had a night job as a security guard for his high school friend's club downtown. You didn't like it when he had to work. But it was a job and there wasn't much trouble for him to get into anyway.

Tick, tick, tick.

You chanced a look at the clock. Eleven forty-three. A groan escaped you. It would be a long night.

A few more stupid horror movies in, and the door to your apartment eased open slowly, a faint click of the door catching as it shut, slow, tip toeing footsteps resounding on the hardwood floors. You pretended to be sleeping, slow chest heaves, light breathing, eyes fluttered shut. You weren't a theatre major for nothing. You could hear the steps coming closer, just loud enough to sound over the woman shrieking on the television. A quiet thud, the couch cushions groaning as a weight shifted onto the couch next to you. The familiar scent of old college books and a professor's stinky old perfume almost had you crinkle your nose and blow your cover. But the soft strands of undoubtly pinkish brown hair tickling your cheeks made you hold fast and wait... wait....

Eyes snapping wide open you found the sudden strength to scoop up the now startled male next to you and flop back onto the couch, catching the offended male in a vice grip. You gave a little laugh at the angry yet exhausted scowl decorating one beautiful face belonging to Hanamaki Takahiro, your other yet equally wonderful boyfriend.

Two boyfriends? How strange? You'd all gone to the same schools, grown up in the same neighborhood, shared each other's first kiss... it was only natural to the three of you, Mattsun, Makki, and yourself, to continue on with whatever wild relationship you'd found yourselves in. So while you and Makki went to college, Mattsun took up jobs to rent an apartment so that the three of you could have your time together, with no one giving you shit for it. It was an arrangement that the three of you had fallen into just as easily as you'd all fallen for each other.

And now that Mattsun was away, you had Makki all to yourself, and you took it with pride, combing your fingers into the other's hair, letting the male rest for a bit. "Rough day at school?"

The groan Makki let out was enough of an answer for you, so you hummed in response and continued making swirls and curls in the strands of pink-brown hair. A small smile graced your lips as Makki seemed to melt at the touches, he had all the as whole professors that made everything seem like it was life or death and he was usually always exhausted. So you let him be, moved an arm behind your head and went back to staring at the tv, not watching the disastrous old movie, your other hand rubbing Hanamaki's back.

The two of you stayed like that for a while before Makki shifted, pushed himself up a bit, and moved his legs to either side of your's, bringing your glazed over attention to him, eyebrows quirked. A second of eye contact you had a feeling he wasn't really as tired as he seemed. He leaned down, resting his forehead against yours, his hips moving distractingly closer to your own. "I missed you today..." it was barely above a whisper, Makki's warm breath flowing against your lips. Hips against hips, a languid snap, jeans rubbing jeans made a tiny hiss break your lips apart. Makki's left hand snatched up your right, the male pulling you up ever so slightly, hand moving yours to the top of his jeans. Without further direction you pushed it under the fabric, under the boxers, found tour way to his entrance to make quick work but-.

"God you're already gaping, what have you been up to?"

Hanamaki leaned forward, whole body squirming and grinding, finding friction where he could as he spoke against your lips. "I missed you so much I opened myself before I left campus..."

You would have laughed if his hips weren't doing their job so well. "Ahh... what is this, some cheesy doujin bullshit..?"

Makki snorted, bit the skin of your bottom lip and pushed against you again. "Maybe it can be." The way he wiggled his eyebrow made you want to smack him. "I really did miss you though, I thought about you all day..."

Mind now working functionally, you pushed your fingers into his entrance, letting yourself go straight to the spot you knew would make him go wild. And wild he went, shoving his body straight back against your hand. "Mmh, I missed you too, okit's so boring around here when my little sweetie isn't home..."

The shade of red Makki's face turned was far from once of pleasure, and his eyes find the back of the couch suddenly extremely fascinating. He hated it when you pulled the "little sweetie" card. You're both grown men, Mattsun too! Nobody was a little sweetie, unless Mattsun was in one of THOSE moods. His eyes fluttered shut and he let himself screech those thoughts to a halt in favor of rocking back against your hand once more, those nerves making his body tremble and scream more, more, more. "And to think, you actually sat in, what, the bathroom? And opened yourself up, wanting to get home and be ready..." His face couldn't get much redder.

His body stilled when your lips brushed his ear, and you pulled a trick out of Mattsun's book. "What if someone heard you?" Another thrust into that God forsaken nerve bundle caused the male to dig his fingers into your arms, body shuddering. "Can you imagine, someone walking to the bathroom, hearing those sweer, sweet shuddering moans?" Another thrust, his vision was getting spotty. "Did you say my name? I wonder if they heard you say both mine AND Mattsun's? How dirty..."

Another thrust, Makki was going to lose his mind. Coherent thought wasn't even imaginable. You took a small victory in the effective mess of man that was hardly holding himself up. The absolutely pitiful noise he made when your hand moved out from under his jeans only made it better. He was like jelly, which made the next thought much easier to put into effect. You pushed yourself up, moved Makki as carefully as you could into the leaning position you'd been in seconds ago at the other end of the couch, hovering over him, just enough room to let your hands work at the button and zipper of his jeans. Slowly, soft kisses, Makki's arms all but flopping around your neck the laziest way they could. He let you do whatever it was you were up to, letting his pants and boxers slip away, turning a fine red when you pulled away to glance down at his dribbling member.

He scowled a bit when your hands didn't go to your own jeans, but it vanished as fast as it came with those soft lips went straight to cupping around the head of his cock. You briefly saw one hand fly to his mouth, felt the other sift into your hair, before letting yourself focus. The taste of his precum made you hum around him, Makki's body shivering with every suck and bob. A loud pop disconnected your mouth from his throbbing member, the sound causing Makki to twitch. Back down as far as you could muster, back off with a pop. You made sure to catch his eyes every time you came off, made sure you weren't going to stop until he was undone.

Not that it took much longer. One more deep throat, tongue laving the head of his cock and his fingers curled into your hair hard enough to hurt. His breathing was so shaky and quick that you were almost worried he was having a stroke. You made sure your eyes locked as you swallowed, as slowly as you could, and then cleaned him off, leaving nothing but a twitching cock and exhausted Makki.

Oh, but you were far from done. When your sat yourself upright and let your fingers fall to the button of your jeans, the other male's eyes widened ever so slightly. It was almost comical the way he shimmied his body forward, legs limply hanging open. His cock twitched at the slow lip lick that the boys liked to tease could kill a man. Fingers hooked the top of your jeans and boxers, gave a quick shove and let your painfully hard erection free. "On or off?"

Makki looked like he was considering his last meal, he was into the whole feeling rough clothing against his skin while being fucked thing, but he mumbled an almost silent "Off," and away the clothing went. You made quick work of the shirt he wore and your own tanktop, and leaned yourself down, placing soft, quick kisses against his sweat slicked skin, brushed away some of the sweat-plastered hair, and lined yourself up.

"I love you, Takahiro..."

"I love you, too... so much..." 

One more long, slow kiss followed by a sharp snap of skin against skin, Makki almost immediately throwing his legs around your waist and his ass tightening like a vice grip around your throbbing member. A low groan ground it's way passed your clenched teeth, Makki's skin turning flushed and warm, chest heaving slowly dispite the lock around your waist and neck.

The movements usually start slow, but the pace was already set and your nails found themselves deep in the couch arm, hips grinding and smacking into Hanamaki's hard enough to hurt just a little, but neither of you felt it. There was too much tight, screaming heat around your throbbing, swelling cock and Makki was too lost in tossing his head back between your hands against the arm of the couch to care that he was practically waking the neighbors. The apartment was too hot and full of curses and moans, your names hovering around. Soon whatever pounding rhythm you'd tried for became slower, sharper, uneven thrusts. Makki's legs were shaking, his stomach twitching, cock dribbling again. His core felt like he was melting, you wanted him to melt before you finished. Makki's orgasm face was one of the most beautiful things you could have sworn you'd ever seen. A few more deep reaching thrusts and the brunette fell apart, cum painting his lower stomach, cock twitching as it worked to empty itself again. And the expression, the dark eyes lolled back, pink lips puffy and forcing breath to escape in order to make his body keep working, skin in a sheen of ecstasy sweat, it had you burying yourself in as deep as you could and letting yourself roil through your own orgasm, hips rolling slowly.

Makki's legs only moved with renewed rigor when you tried to pull away, your arms too shaky to protest. You'd let him have one win tonight. A series of long, languid kisses and fingers rummaging through sticky locks before either of you settled on pulling away to lay down. You rolled, let Makki lay over you and snuggle his way against your neck, draping your arms around his back. "Love you, Makki."

"Love you, too."

Mattsun would not love cleaning the sofa, again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I've been dead. Like, haven't even looked at Ao3 in months because, one: they sent me a notice about the update I posted a while back and I felt crummy cause UNLESS I CREATED A WORK I'd have no way to talk about updates and stuff. So I got all MEHMEHMEH about it.
> 
> Two: I've been dealing with a lot of weird emotional stuff, my work place is getting worse and my health sucks so I've been... taking breaks from things I told myself I should keep up with. Which meant Ao3 and all my stories.
> 
> Three:I lost a LOT of motivation. And by no means was it is any fault of any of the wonderful people who read and enjoy my stories. I just, lost the get up and go to write!! It happens.
> 
> Story wise, most ongoing stories are held off, indefinitely. Unless I can find the drive, even the KS story is on hold, forever. I want to make more reader inserts. Gender neutral, m/m, f/f mainly. Only because I personally identify as non-binary, and I'm Gay as Heck. That and! I don't see a lot of reader inserts that aren't m/f! Everyone needs the love!!
> 
> And as a way to make more! Please contact me, if you like my works, on tumblr! You can send anon requests if you want, and I'll see what I can do!!!
> 
> My tumblr is celestial-aqua.tumblr.com
> 
> Sorry I died, hope you liked the new story!! See you guys soon!!


End file.
